Hard mode Genocide : Asgore
by Etsize
Summary: Asgore was easy to kill in genocide run. Don't you agree?
1. Chapter 1: Genocide

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

Asgore heard the footstep.  
Light, soft footstep.  
He cocked up his ears.

He already knew who they were.  
Flowey told him much.

That they had killed monsters off.

That they were coming for him.

But he knew it long time ago.  
Perhaps, even from the beginning.  
Even before the beginning.

After all, Flowey was not that different with this guest.

*Dum Dee Dum...

He threw his watering can.

*You should know about the old war.

He listened carefully behind him.  
There is no sound.

*You should know there were seven human magi that sealed us all in this underground.

He sniffed lightly.  
It smelled like dust and iron.

*Did you ever wonder why they sealed us,  
*not exterminating us if a mere child like you could?

He turn around.  
There, a small child.  
A cruel child.

Or a misguided one.

*…one of them with red soul,  
*the one with the power of RESET and SAVE, was my friend.  
*They were merciful enough to try again to find a way to end the war from the start.

The child was very silent.  
They didn't seem to be intimidated by him though.

They stepped forward.  
His senses was overwhelmed by sudden wrongness.

There was something amiss.  
He was now sure of it.

LOVE was not supposed to work like this.

Knowing what he must do,  
it filled him with DETERMINATION.

[ACT]  
=Check  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 80 DEF 80  
*Seems like lost in a memory.  
*Just end this already.

*(Lost in a memory, hm?)  
Underneath his dull exterior his eyes narrowed.

[FIGHT]

The child swished their knife.

He dodged.

*...what?  
Their eyes were widen in surprise.

He continued his monologue.

*They were crushed, knowing there was no way to stop the war.  
*Simply put, there were too many variables to do it.  
*…even with my help.  
*So… instead, we logrolled, trying to control the war itself. I was a prince then.

[ACT]  
=Check  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 80 DEF 80  
*His ATK and DEF... Should have known he didn't let his guard down.  
*Not as obvious as he seems.

*(Such a childish arrogance...)  
Inwardly, he shook his head.

*...they were, too, full of LOVE like you. Though I didn't judge them.  
*How could I? It was a war.  
*I myself was not clean-handed."

[FIGHT]

They swished their weapon again.

He drew his trident.  
With a loud 'CLANG!' the trident struck the middle section of a knife's blade.  
Their attack was forced to miss its target.

He glowered at the seething child.

*But this is different.  
*You are different.  
*What is it to make you different?  
*LOVE or not, there is no mean for a child to become a timeline-crushing-demon.  
*Not without any other elements.

[ACT]  
=Check  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 80 DEF 80  
*This is... new.  
*Try again.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'  
Leading the knife away from him again, he clicked his tongue.

And smashed [ITEM] in to pieces he did.

*Do you really think I am ignorant of your game?

They narrowed their eyes gnashing the teeth.

*That expression... it tells enough.  
*Yes, I know enough.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'  
He was determined to block their **every. single. attack**.

*About RESET.  
*About SAVE.  
*...about TRUE RESET.

[ACT]  
=Check  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 80 DEF 80  
*Would not be able to stop my attack forever.  
*...right? Like Sans.

*(Bless his soul.)  
He lamented.

*TRUE RESET... Only possible when a USER is as innocent as new-fallen snow.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'  
The trident and the knife were locked by each other.

Asgore's eye caught the child's.

* * *

 **Blocking attack...**  
 **Imagine: The attack bar(s) appearing after you select [FIGHT] is pushed by his trident to the edge so fast that you are forced to miss the attack.**


	2. Chapter 2: After (a) Normal Ending(s)

**FyreDrakon - That's the problem, good sir/ma'am. That is impossible... err... systemically? You can hit Asgore only when some conditions** **satisfied.**

 **A/N : Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

Case 1 : After (a) Normal Ending(s)(1)

* * *

Those brown eyes...  
It reminded him of someone.

He pushed the knife away fling his arms widely.

The child was sent hurtling through the air.  
They landed gracefully however.

Had he been not in this dire crisis, he would have praised them.

*I remember you.

He swallowed hard.

*I saw you in my dream, a sign of RESET or SAVE.  
*You were just a scared child. I killed you a few times.  
*I did my best to make sure you're too scared, too painful to RESET.

He could feel his sin crawling on his back.

They crouched ready to pounce.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'  
He felt his resolve wavered.  
He clenched his teeth.

*Why did you return? What possessed you to do this?

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

*Spite?

He felt his DETERMINATION start weakening.

They saw that, smirking wickedly.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

But he was filled with DETERMINATION again.

*No, it doesn't matter. What is done is done.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'  
He felt his sins crawling on his back.  
He felt his DETERMINATION wavered.  
But he refused.

*Even with that, I can't help but wonder... Was all monsters you killed sinner?

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

*Even if they were, you should have had me die.  
*I am their king. Their sin is my sin, my responsibility.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

*The sin I had committed is mine to pay.

The child giggled.

[ACT]  
*Check =Taunt  
*AND you are paying. You are in pain.  
*Look at me, covered in dust. It is all your fault!

*So... you killed them all for revenge?

He felt his sin crawling on his back.  
But he forced it down.

The child swung their weapon.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'  
They were smiling, showing their shining knife off.

He simpered, giving a hollow smile.  
An idea flashed through his mind.

*Funny. I had a longest and strongest deja vu in my life a moment ago.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

*It was Sans, wasn't it? I would not dare guess how many times you died.

That nobody wants to be pained with no reason.  
That no one dare to go through same pain again and again without motivation.  
That spite is too weak motivation to endure it all.

Their smile became wide.

*By fighting with you, he proved a fact.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

A vengeful souls could do that.  
He had seen it countless times.  
War is the one of ugliest things in the world for reasons.

Even with that in mind, he found the child was another case.  
Worse, fouler, sinister case.

*That you are not killing for revenge, but for fun.

They knitted their brows and lost a smile, feeling the power in a clash was stronger than before.

He was assured they had been killing for fun.  
He was assured they did RESET to have fun.

He had seen the looks of their in the war.  
In the deranged, maddening faces of sinners.  
Broken people who were freed only by means of death.

Just as his father were...

It filled him with new DETERMINATION.

*If you insist it's all my fault, so be it.  
*I will take you down no matter what.

[ACT]  
=Check *Taunt *Pretend  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 99 DEF 99  
*Became even stronger than before.  
*Strongest of all monsters indeed.

He waved his left hand.  
Fireballs appeared from out of nowhere.  
They drew in order, filled the room and blocked every door.

The child tensed up.  
Those bullets were somehow different with things before RESET.

It was not red fire.  
It was blue and became brighter every second.  
The golden flowers flared up its own, fluttering its ashes.

It felt like full of Pyropes and worse.

The child could feel their sweat crawling down their back.

[ACT]  
*Check =Taunt *Pretend  
*Oh, dramatic. Did she learned that from you?  
*"I will take you down!" Pff...

Instantly, he recognized that they imitated Undyne.  
Rage seared through his soul.  
He said nothing settling himself down to FIGHT.

[ACT]  
=Check *Taunt *Pretend  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 99 DEF 99  
*No change?  
*How disappointed...

They pouted.  
But when they checked their HP, remaining playfulness evaporated completely.

They were taking damage in their turn and fast.  
HP already dropped to 30 and kept slipping away.

Heat in the room, they realized, was the cause.  
Their sight started wobbling in the heat shimmer.

[ACT]  
=Check *Taunt *Pretend  
*ASGORE DERRMURR - ATK 99 DEF 99  
*Perfectly fine with heat despite his fluffy fur.  
*Must kill him fast.

They lunged for him, grasping the knife firmly.

[FIGHT]

'CLANG!'

Frustrated, they were about to try again.  
They would, if it were not Asgore's turn.

This time, he chose to attack.

It was raining inside.  
Blazing raindrops.

The child could not see them well.  
The heat disturbed their focus.  
The light hindered their sight.

They managed to avoid few hits.  
They managed to memorize the pattern.  
But that was all they could.

The rest hit them hard, burning them to the oblivion.  
Only searing pain remained.  
It remained after they woke up again outside of Throne Room.

They staggered holding onto the wall.  
They whimpered puffing erratically.

It was worse than previous fight with Asgore.  
It was worse than Sans' blaster or bone skewer.

It was burning like hell.

And they recalled.

(*it's a beautiful day outside.)  
(*birds are singing, flowers are blooming...)  
(*on days like these, kids like you...)  
(* _ **should be burning in hell**_.)

It was a curse.  
He cursed them, suitably so.

They felt their resolve wavered.  
They gritted the teeth.

They refused.  
They refused to give up.

They were so close.  
Some fluffy pushover would not stop them.

They entered the room.  
Asgore turned around.

And fire everywhere again.

There, the king of all monsters stood proudly.  
Drawing the trident, surrounded by fire.

The crown glittering together with the trident.  
Grandeur and Power.  
Judgement and Execution.

With sudden heat, the winds were howling around.

Steely black eyes boring into theirs.  
Swirling winds carrying ashes and sparks.  
Menacing shadow of his casting upon them.

*Back to the point, shall we?

They felt their sweat crawling down their back.  
They could feel chill crawling on their spine.

He was different.  
He remembered previous battle.  
More clearly than Sans.

And then it hit them.

A Boss Monster who could remember.  
A Boss Monster who knew about their all power.  
A Boss Monster who might change his patterns.

So change his patterns he did.

They were burning in hell.

* * *

 **"The heat disturbed their focus."** **→ Think it as Pyrope's** **wobbling sight.**

 **"The light hindered their sight."** **→ You can't see outside of the box well. It is full of his fireballs. It makes you** **hard to see where the bullets come from, disrupting your prediction.**

 **"They were taking damage in their turn and fast." → Unlikely Sans, the** **damage is** **immediate. 4 per sec in your turn. You would be hard pressed for ITEM... Or you'd have none,** **courtesy of Sans.** **But your HP is 100. You would manage.** **You'd better be quick to choose your move though.**

 **"The rest hit them hard, burning them to the oblivion."** **→ During the battle,** **INV decreased drastically. Not to 0 point, but close. T** **he** **damage itself is also not to be ignored. But...**

 **"A Boss Monster who might change his patterns." → He do have some patterns, picking up one of them** **randomly.**


End file.
